The present invention relate to a false ceiling or false wall constituted by a stretched sheet fastened, along its edges, to a support fixed to the wall or ceiling.
False ceilings are already known which comprise, on the one hand, a horizontal frame fixed to the upper part of the walls of a premises, this frame being formed by an outer longitudinal member itself constituted by butt-jointed sections and, on the other hand, a sheet stretched horizontally within this frame, this sheet being constituted by a sheet of plastics material or a fabric cloth. The sheet is maintained stretched due to the fastening, on the longitudinal member, of an edge integral with the sheet, forming to some extent a "harpoon", this edge presenting in cross section the form of a hook hooking on a shoulder of the longitudinal member.
Although such a false ceiling has proved relatively easy to position it has, however, raised certain problems at those points where, in a room where the false ceiling is positioned, there are water downpipes, central heating pipes, electric sleeves, etc..., such elements being placed against the wall or some centimeters therefrom. Various techniques have been envisaged to allow the sheet to go round these elements projecting with respect to the wall, but such techniques have not provded satisfactory as they generally render the process of assembly of the sheet complicated.